Better Dwellings
by Evie
Summary: A sequel to "Sleepless in Capeside"


Read previous fic here:  
http://www.angelfire.com/mb/greatfic/Sleepless.html  
  
Dedicated to Terassa, who's email made me write this. Hope this   
calms your sanity. And to Rinny, who loves my sap. Cuz there's a   
lot of it in this one ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! No profit intended.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Better Dwellings" part 1  
by Evie  
  
"Jo!"   
  
"Mmm..." his lips are so warm. I know I hear something. Oh, God  
can he kiss.   
  
"Jo!" There it is again. Is someone calling me? The only thing I really care  
about at this moment is Pacey's tongue and what it's doing to me. He deepens  
our union only to slowly, but all too quickly for me move away.   
  
He touches his face to mine. "Joey..." he breathes into my ear.  
  
"Yeah, Pace?" I can't help but kiss the warm inviting skin on his neck and end it  
with a slight nip of my teeth.  
  
He groans. "I think your sister is looking for you."  
  
Of course she is. "Let's leave before she finds us." I suggest, threading my fingers  
with his and giving them a slight tug.  
  
"Joey..." He really is trying to be good about this. I don't really know how   
I'm supposed to handle being away from him. I'm not exactly the sappy   
type. I just... You have to understand it. After months and months   
of angst and turmoil and most horrifically being ripped apart...   
never talking to one another... never touching or holding. I   
miserably sat alone in my room night after night, reliving that week.   
The week when I felt like... well it was very close to the way I feel   
now... It's not something you can put into words easily. But, after that time, even   
though I know so much of it was of my own doing, it was like finally. I felt so   
inexplicably free sailing away that day. I'd never felt so   
happy, or more in love. It was like we'd finally been rescued from   
drowning. I don't want to drown again. I know I sound a little   
dependent, but it's not that. It's like I know who I'm supposed to   
be with; where I feel most at home; who is my home. It's Pacey.   
This is going to be one tough year.  
  
I don't want to go inside. I kiss his lips softly and attempt to use   
my pouting eyes. "Please, Pace?"  
  
He chuckles softly, then kisses me back. "Just go see what she wants. I'll meet you at the   
boat in an hour. Okay?"  
  
See I told you he was perfect. Appeases me, appeases my sister.   
"Okay," I relent. I can handle an hour easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours and I miss her again. I need psychiatric help. It's not really the fact  
that she isn't here. Well, it is and it isn't. But, mainly it's the situation, or the  
change in situation rather. I was alone with this perfection of a woman for  
three whole months. A man gets accustomed to certain things. It's like  
being able to breathe was semi-possible without her before, but now it's  
just not. I know it sounds like I'm being co-dependent and I am. I need her  
to be part of my everyday and every night. It's not like I can't stand  
her being away for any amount of time... I just want to know that at the end  
of the day, she's with me. I know that's impossible now that we  
are back home. Or is it?  
  
She's here. A little late, but I knew she'd come. We hold each other's  
eyes as she makes her way down the dock toward me. When she  
reaches the boat, I hold out my hand to her, like always, helping her  
inside. "Did you miss me?" she whispers, kissing my neck.  
  
"Nope." I lie with a grin.  
  
"Good." She grins just as widely, and I'm warm puddle of Pacey goo  
yet again. I do the only thing I think of to satisfy my urge for her. God,  
does this woman have some set of lips?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He is killing me again! You see why I don't want to leave this man? Would  
you want to leave him? Bessie told me I had to be sick of him by now.  
Is she sick of Bodie? No. It's the same with me and Pacey. She should  
understand. I rest my head on his shoulder, as I feel him running his  
fingers through my hair. "We need to talk, Jo." Should I be worried?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pace, I know what you're going to say." And she does, I can  
tell. I have to hug her closer.  
  
"You have any solutions?" I ask.  
  
"Actually, I do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I let out a puff of air. It was now or never.  
"Well, it's like this Bessie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You see, Dougie..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pacey and I were thinking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Me and Joey had a little heart to heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You know how well you are doing with the B & B.  
Well, I was thinking you could do a lot better if say...  
you had one extra room to spare."  
  
"An extra room?" Does she have to tap her foot like that?  
  
"Yeah, on weekends. Think of the extra money."  
  
Now, her eye brows are raised. What's next, the wagging finger scold?   
"We've already doubled our rates Jo, we're doing just fine."  
  
I plaster on my most convincing smile. "But why do just fine when you could do even better?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And Gretchen is coming back to town in a coupla weeks.  
You wouldn't want her sleeping on the streets now would you?"  
I pat my hand once across my brother's shoulder. My sister, loving  
annoyance that she is, may be my saving grace.  
  
"Well..." He's hesitating.   
  
I can't let him think for too long. "Come on, Dougie. What do you care?"  
Why should he care? It's not as if I haven't lived with her for months already.  
  
He looks like he's giving in. His head snaps up and he  
states firmly, "I'm responsible for you." Damn. I wonder how Jo's doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You want me to rent out your room on weekends?!" Bessie's eyes are  
as big a saucers. She's so uptight. Guess it runs in the family.  
  
I need to lay on the charm, Pacey's taught me so well. "It's the least I can   
do for you, after being away for all those months."   
  
"So, now you're going to be away every weekend?" Ouch. True.  
  
"I--"  
  
"I know you want to be with Pacey, Jo, but --"  
  
"No, I'll be here during the day if you need me," I supply.  
  
"It's not that Joey. You're still so young. It would be irresponsible  
of me to allow this. We really don't need another little Alex running  
around here."  
  
"Bessie, it's not like that." I resent the tone, but I won't make a comment.  
  
"If it isn't. It will be," she tells me.  
  
I can't refrain from rolling my eys at that. It's really none of her business,  
at least it doesn't feel that way. "If it comes to that we'll be careful," I tell her.  
  
"It will come to that and you had better be."  
  
Please, please, please... "It's not everyday Bessie." I so just felt like  
stomping my foot.  
  
"This isn't healthy, Jo. You should be able to handle being apart."  
  
Maybe she's right. "I should, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you should." She's nodding. I feel a headache coming on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What makes you think that Bessie will allow this?"  
  
I have to smile at this. "My woman has amazing persuasive talents."  
  
"With you maybe."   
  
Damn it, I hate it when he's right. I shrug. "If that doesn't work. I'll have a talk  
with her."  
  
"And if that doesn't work?"  
  
He's really trying to knock me off my high. The thought of it not working is ...  
"Then, we go on miserable, I guess."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stick to your guns, woman. You want to be with Pacey. You should be.  
Like you said, it's not every day and it'll give us somthing to hold on to  
during the week when we are away from each other... at least at night.  
"You let me sleep in the same bed as Dawson when we were going out."  
Can't mess with that logic.  
  
Bessie sighed. "True, but you know why. Dawson is well Dawson."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean? Pacey loves me, Bessie. He  
would never do anything I wasn't ready for."  
  
"Yes, Joey, but with Pacey I think you're going to be ready very soon."  
  
Okay, if that's what has her so damn worried. "Would you trust me if I made you a promise?"  
  
She eyes me skeptically. "Maybe."  
  
"Okay, I need to talk to Pacey first." I head toward my bedroom.   
"I'll come find you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm really close, Pace, but I need to discuss something with you." She  
sounds a little tense. See, this is what I mean. It was never like  
this on the boat. I don't see why we have to suffer, just because we're  
at home. Of course that's a pure notion of ridiculous, I have grown up in this town.  
I should know better.  
  
"What is it, Jo?" I try to make my voice as soothing as possible, but  
needing to know exactly what Bessie Potter has chosen as our next  
fate.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing. Well, it's not nothing, but can we um..." now  
she's really making me nervous. This is all Dawson's fault. I don't know how,  
but it just has to be. "I don't want to talk about this over the phone, but I think   
we are going to have to."   
  
I feel myself dreading what is about to come next.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it?" I can feel him smiling through the phone. I know it's  
that slow sexy looking grin. Damn him.  
  
"What do you mean, that's it?" I laugh lightly.   
  
"Well, you've got a point there." I hope to God, we can do this.   
I've held out this long. But damn it it's gonna be hard. No sex... at  
all? Ugh, I suppose we can do this. No, I know we can. I trust us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight:  
  
We've been laying here for a good three hours. We're so accustom to it now.  
Just sitting, being with each other. We made all the rounds today. I even  
talked to Dawson. He's really pissed at me. He hates Pacey. I hope he can  
forgive us one day. It'll be hard for him to break through his ideallic fantasies  
of what should be and what is. Pacey and I are a reality and if I have anything  
to say about it, a constant. That's just the way things are.   
  
I turn around in his arms and snuggle close. I kiss his collar bone, then  
his neck, his cheek, the corner of his eye, then I head back to down to  
my favorite attack point, slipping my tongue inside. We squeeze our bodies  
close together, he moves his mouth from mine only to begin to devour my neck.  
  
I feel him pull back. "So, no excess nookie, Jo?" he kisses my sensitive skin  
again. No matter how many times I feel it, it sends blissful shocks through my  
viens, straight to my heart. "I don't think I like this deal," he is saying, mumbling  
into my neck. "Maybe I should just take you back home right now and forget the whole thing."   
He licks me where he'd been kissing. Only until graduation, I remind myself.   
  
I hold back a moan, and whisper huskily, "If that's what you want. But don't think it means   
free access to all of my charms any time you please, Mr. Witter."  
  
His groan is anything but held back. "Jo, please..." He pulls away   
and looks down.  
  
I rub his stubbled cheek with light fingers. He looks up at me. "Pacey, refraining from sex   
doesn't mean refraining from pleasure." His eyes are clouded with hope and desire.   
"How else do you expect me to last for an entire nine months?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God damn killing me Jo." She is. She always does. But I have her now, and  
I'm so damn happy. Three days out of seven we're together. Bessie agreed  
after only an hour convincing and vein bulging.   
  
"I know, don't you love it?" she's whispering against my lips. I love the way  
it feels when she does that. I love the way it feels when she does anything.  
  
I tell her the only truth that is on my mind at the moment. "Oh, hell yes!"  
  
She smiles sweetly and looks up at me with those perfect eyes. "That's what I thought."   
  
It's going to be a very long year, but we can make it. As long as we've  
got this boat, our love, and a little, okay hell of a lot of self restraint.  
  
Joey's pulling on my arm. Guess it's time for bed, huh? God, I love  
my life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  



End file.
